


talk

by pekoooo



Category: bts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoooo/pseuds/pekoooo





	talk

Talk

 

 

 

“嗡——”

手机屏幕在深夜中发出微弱的光。

金硕珍整个人陷进温软的被褥中，将脸埋在金泰亨的衬衫里，嗅着上面属于爱人的味道，修长的手指探入宽松的睡裤，握着双腿间挺立的欲望抚慰着。

“唔……泰亨……”

鼻腔间萦绕着爱人的味道，随着撸动频率加快，金硕珍摸到一手黏腻的白灼，几滴白液浸湿了他的棉质睡裤，他瘫软在被窝里，伸手拿过仍在不知疲倦地震动着的手机。

“宝贝，睡了吗？想看看你。”

金硕珍猜想此刻的自己一定是副面色潮红的狼狈模样，但他又舍不得错过与爱人难得的相处时间。

金硕珍大致整理过凌乱敞开的睡衣领口，将镜头对准自己的上半身，接受对方视频通话的请求。

“哥哥想我了吗？”

金泰亨穿着酒店的浴袍，似乎是刚从浴室里出来，湿漉漉的金发上还沾着水滴，领口随意大敞着，上半身一览无余。

“你怎么不好好穿衣服……！”

金硕珍的耳尖略微发烫，刚才未被照顾到的后庭竟也开始发热，他不得不承认这具身体被金泰亨调教得过于敏感了，他强忍着身体内窜起的异样，佯装愠怒埋怨着对面的人。

“嗯？看见老公，我们哥哥的小骚穴是不是湿了呢？想被大肉棒操熟吗？”

金泰亨将人细小的动作尽数收揽眼底，瞧着爱人恨不得缩入被子里的羞赧模样，心情不由大好，嘴上不住地说着些不正经话调戏人。

“你闭嘴……！”

金硕珍被人戏弄得脖子都泛着红，性感的低音传入耳中，他镜头外的下半身便下意识去摩擦被单，手指也悄悄钻入了睡裤中，去触碰那处泛着湿意的穴口。

“我可是很想小珍呢，想念宝贝上下两张都特别会吸会舔的小嘴儿，每次把老公夹得好爽，还像只小淫鼠一样在我身下浪叫……”

金硕珍往自己缩张的后穴里塞了两根手指，特意屈起指节去抠挖周围缠上来的软肉，修剪平整的指甲刮蹭着褶皱，更何况金泰亨还在用言语刺激他，激得他双腿发颤，几乎要无法维持跪坐的姿势。

“下次就应该把你带上，当着我下属的面，把哥哥操到失禁，流着眼泪喊我叫老公，怎么样？”

“啪嗒——”

沉浸在情欲中的金硕珍不知何时松了手，手机摔在床面上，恰好屏幕向上，将他下半身的淫乱景象完整地收入镜头。

“……！”

金硕珍忙拔出自慰的手指，把镜头扶正，看到对面的金泰亨露出意味不明的笑容。

“我的骚宝贝果然在偷偷玩自己啊。”

金泰亨早就在欣赏金硕珍窘迫又极具诱惑力的模样了，泛着红的眼角，湿漉漉的眸子与微张的嘴唇，以及通红的耳尖与脖颈，换谁都能看出人在做什么，何况是见过爱人无数种媚态的金泰亨，这小笨蛋还强装镇定，敷衍地应和着他的言语挑逗。

“泰亨……对不起……”

爱人像只软乎乎的小奶兽般跪趴着，用被子遮着脸，支支吾吾地道歉，明明是还要年长自己几岁的哥哥，此刻却显得格外幼齿。

“别怕，宝贝，老公也想你想疯了。”

金泰亨翘着嘴角笑起来，伸手将镜头下调了一些，硕大的性器就这样呈现在屏幕上，跳动的经脉像蓄势待发的蛰伏野兽，令金硕珍下意识地吞咽着口水。

“现在，转过去，我要操你了。”

 

 

金硕珍将手指伸入口中舔舐着，直至涎水濡湿了整只手掌，才颤颤巍巍地将其探入湿热的后穴中，那些软肉自觉地缠了上来，贪婪地吮着他的手指。

“想想我平时是怎么把小珍干爽的？宝贝的骚穴要扩张得充分一些，不然老公的大肉棒是放不进去的。”

金硕珍摆着腰，卖力地抽动着手指，抽插间带出黏腻的水声，金泰亨的喘气声还通过扬声器被放大，更添几分性感。

“不够的……呜……”

手指的分量无法彻底缓解金硕珍后穴内的瘙痒感，他的牙齿轻轻咬着枕巾，无意识的撒娇令金泰亨的下身愈硬了些。

“宝贝太贪吃了，记得老公给你买的玩具吗？乖，自己拿出来。”

金泰亨看着人欲求不满的模样，加快撸动着掌中火热的性器，哑着声吩咐道。

“好……”

金硕珍努力支起身子，拉开床头前的抽屉，将那黑色的棒状物体取出。

“你平时怎么给我口的，以那种方式舔湿它。”

金硕珍极其乖顺地伸着舌去舔舐那器物的顶端，将其纳入口中濡湿，脸颊被撑住弧度，器物的表面覆了一层湿腻，来不及吞咽的涎水顺着他的下颚滑下，滴落在床单上。

“可以把它塞进小珍下面的骚嘴儿里了。”

金硕珍一只手撑在床面上，腰部稍稍抬高，用那器物填满早已湿得一塌糊涂的后穴。

“吃进去了……好胀……”

柔软且适应力极强的穴口很快便接纳了那巨大的物体，金硕珍腕部使力，握着棒状物体开始操弄饥渴的后穴。

“泰亨……快一些……！请干死我……”

金泰亨随着视频里人摇晃腰肢的频率撸动着自己胀大的性器，金硕珍精致的躯体完整地展现在屏幕上，后面那张贪婪的小嘴不断被假阳具榨出黏液来，致命的色情。

“爽死了……要到了……”

金硕珍反复用那器物操干自己的敏感点，第二次释放了出来，与此同时金泰亨也低喘着射在屏幕上。

“呼……”

金硕珍的手垂下来，那根沾满他自己体液的物体还埋在熟热的后穴里，他凑近屏幕，似乎是想帮爱人舔掉他性器的白灼。

“睡吧，我明天回去，带了礼物。”

“老公爱你，小珍。”

金硕珍将被子蒙过头顶，也小声地回应着他。

“我也是……”

 

 

END.


End file.
